deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (Icon Comics)
In the comic book series "Nemesis", the super-villain Nemesis blows up a building in Tokyo, killing a SWAT team, and later kills a police inspector. In Washington, D.C., the FBI informs metro police Chief Inspector Blake Morrow that Nemesis is targeting him next. Nemesis soon hijacks Air Force One over the District of Columbia, taking the United States president hostage and crashing the plane, killing hundreds. Nemesis tells the story of Matt Anderson, whose father had committed suicide after Officer Blake Morrow tried to imprison the father for hunting runaway teenagers with his rich friends. Anderson traveled the world to learn the ways of crime, hoping to fulfill his mother's dying wish to have Morrow killed. Nemesis kills twenty-thousand people at the Pentagon using poison gas, allowing Morrow and his aide de camp Stuart to survive in order to taunt Morrow about the inspector's projected March 12 death. Local police eventually capture Nemesis, who claims he allowed himself to be caught. Nemesis breaks out of prison, killing scores of guards and freeing the inmates, and then blowing it up. He kidnaps Morrow's children, forcing Morrow to reveal family secrets: his wife had an affair; his son is gay; and his daughter had a secret abortion. Nemesis releases the children but Morrow's daughter has been impregnated by his son, with her womb rigged to collapse if an abortion is attempted, preventing her from ever again having children. An enraged Morrow eventually believes he has discovered Nemesis' hideout, and arrives there with a police team only to find it is a trap. The house explodes, knocking Morrow unconscious. When Morrow awakens, a taunting Nemesis reveals that Stuart has been working for Nemesis for the past eight years. Nemesis kills Stuart, and tells Morrow that his "Matthew Anderson" story was made up: He is simply rich and bored, creating death and havoc for his own amusement. Nemesis then reveals they are in the White House's Oval Office, where Morrow's wife Peggy and the U.S. president have bombs strapped to their chests. The staff and Secret Service agents have all been killed, and Nemesis gives Morrow a detonator and tells him he has thirty seconds to kill either the president or his wife. With four seconds left, the president steps-up to Nemesis and tells Morrow to detonate his bomb. Nemesis survives the blast, and in a final confrontation, he and Morrow each shoot each other. Morrow kills Nemesis with a head shot, and himself is taken to emergency surgery. He flat-lines during surgery but survives, and as the series concludes is on a beach vacation with his family, including his newborn triplet granddaughters. There he is given a letter, ostensibly given to the waiter ten years earlier, congratulating Morrow and claiming to be from the head of a company that arranges for rich people to become super villains. Battle vs. Underdog (by GSFB) Inside a burnt out garage building, a short distance from five goons, Nemesis stands next to his latest special victim, a tied up, gagged FBI agent. Smoking, taking in a big puff of smoke and then exhaling it, he smiles over his foe. "Nice having you as an opponent, Agent Mulder." Nemesis says. He drops the cigarette onto the dead agent. "I'll send Scully, locked in that building in the south bronx, your regards, before I finish her off, in a bad way." While Nemesis laughs and prepares to fire his gun into Mulder's face, a scuffle is heard. Shots ring out. Nemesis turns. "Back in a jippy!" Nemesis says. He runs towards his cronies. Before he reaches them, the gunfire and yelling stops. He finds his five men knocked unconscious. "What's this? Someone kill my goons before I had the chance?" Nemesis says. "They are not dead, buster: they're TKO'ed. Big difference, pal!" a voice says. Nemesis turns around, seeing a dog floating in the air. "...Huh? I don't remember taking acid this morning. Cocaine, for sure, but LSD?" "This isn't a drug trip: this is a reckoning!" Underdog says. He flies into Nemesis, slamming him through a brick wall. He flies into the hole. "I smell yah, your nearby...THERE!" Underdog says. He hears a car start. "Eat lead Mutt!" Nemesis says. Suddenly the car turns into a motorbike, and a large machingun rips. Underdog dodges and heads out the hole. Nemesis follows, pulling out two mini-uzis. "I already did in one special case: no reason not to do another." Nemesis says. He fires one uzi at Underdog, firing on civilians with another. "Thats right! Run, peasants! Run!" Everytime Underdog tries to interfere, he keeps him at bay with the other uzi. Suddenly they pass a schoolbus loaded with kindegarteners. Nemesis stops, reverses, and aims at the bus. "I cant pass THIS up!" Nemesis says. "Pass THIS up!" Underdog says, flying around and slamming into Nemesis nose first. He flies off his motorcycle, which crashes into a Volkswagen. "Your Roadkill!" Nemesis says, pulling out his rocket launcher and firing. Underdog dodges the missile, grabs it, and hurls it high above, where it explodes harmlessly. "Come get me fido!" Nemesis says, pulling from his bike a large assault rifle. He fires at Underdog, but he dodges and slams into Nemesis' chest, knocking the gun away. He runs back and snaps the gun in half. Nemesis jumps up from behind, light saber knife in hand. Underdog turns and bites his hand, making him drop the blade. Nemesis utilizes his chance and throws him into the bus. He quickly picks up one of his Uzis. "This is so much better than a vacation at St Barts!" Nemesis says. Before he can pull the trigger, Underdog runs and knocks Nemesis into a store, sending the uzi flying across the sidewalk. terrible scuffle is heard, as the two combatans battle in close quarter combat. Eventually a sonic bark is heard, followed by a loud crash. A wall collapses. Out of the debris and shattered glass, Underdog emerges, his mouth and suit stained red. Snorting, Underdog howls in victory! WINNER: UNDERDOG Expert's Opinion Underdog won because of his greater durability, strength, speed, and the Sonic Bark. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. V (by WanderingSkull) No battle written WINNER: V Expert's Opinion While Nemesis was at peak physical condition and was more brutal, this was insifficient in overcoming V's greater skill and slightly super-human speed and strength. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nick Fury (Comics) (by Tomahawk23) At a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier hovering not so far off of New England: Fury sat back in his chair in his private office aboard the Helicarrier, put his legs up on the table, and turned on the TV to CNN. "Welcome back to CCN; our top story tonight: The super-villain known as "Nemesis" continues his crime-spree in Tokyo", said the CNN News Caster. "This time blowing up a building, resulting the the deaths of almost an entire S.W.A.T team". "Joining us now is our analyst, James Smith". "Thank you for coming, James". "Glad to be here", said James. "Now, what can you tell us about "Nemesis"? "Well, first off, you can't really say this man is a criminal. He is a terrorist. He has been committing acts of terrorism all across Tokyo. Blowing up a building is not something an ordinary criminal does, it is an act of terrorism. As are most of his other known actions". "It is possible he may be working for a terrorist organization, though. But I find it unlikely. Few ordinary criminals will do such a thing. It will be to much work, and will attract lots of unwanted attention from authorities". "I think this man is simply doing this because he enjoys it. Not for profit or glory. Just because he enjoys it". "Thank you for giving us your thoughts on this topic, James. Nice having you here". "Nice to be here". The advertisements came on. Fury lit up a cigar. I wonder if Frank'll go after him, ''Thought Fury. "This just in!", said the CNN reporter. "Nemesis has successfully hijacked Air Force One, crashed it into Washington D.C, and is now holding the president hostage!". Fury's lack of interest in the news immediately changed and he immediately leaned forward, with his eyes closely monitoring the screen and listening to every detail. "Nemesis has just sent in this tape. We would like to warn you, this tape contains adult content and is very graphic. View discretion is advised." The tape played and Fury payed close attention to every detail. "Good evenening, America", said Nemesis. "As you can see right here, I have your president, Barrack Obama", said Nemesis. Obama's face was bloodied with blood stains all over his clothes and some pieces of organs. As was Nemesis. "Please don't kill me! America if you get me out of here I will make things change! Do something Spider-Man! DOOO SOMETHING!!! PLEAHEAHEASE!!!", screamed Obama. Nemesis socked him right in the face knocking him unconscious. "Now, back to the matter at hand and what I have to tell you: My name is Matt Anderson. As a young boy, my parents were arrested along with their rich friends by your famed chief of police, Blake Morrow, and a couple of his douche bag f**ckface friends for hunting runaway teens. He committed suicide in jail. I am here to get some revenge on him. But, I will not simply kill him. I will torture him. Not physically, but mentally! I will make him see that one simple awesome dude can make him and the entire US government look like second rate maul cops! And cause extreme pain among is friends of course! Nemesis pulled out his laser knife and said "Hey look, I got me a lightsaber!" Nemesis grabbed a brick and cut the brick in half. American audiences were shocked at what they were seeing. But Fury had little to no shock at what he just saw. He had seen far to much to be surprised by that. "Well, America, say good bye to your cocksucking pussy president who promised you change, and didn't bring you any!" Nemesis plunged the knife into Obama as America watched in horror. Fury still wasn't impressed by Nemesis, nor was he shocked that Obama, the '''president '''was now dead....not at all. Fury's Lt. came in the room "Director Fury, Pentagon wants you. They want you to attend a meeting about dealing with Nemesis" said his Lt. "When does this meeting happen?" "In about 30 minutes, sir". "Let them know I'll be there. Set course for Washington D.C. Don't bother to land, I'll go down there by jetpack. Be sure to let them know", replied Fury. "Yes, sir!", replied his Lt. ''I wonder if this cocksucker's story is true. He could be making it up, be part of something bigger. Have bigger plans. or something else. I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for Von Strucker. Doesn't matter either way. I'll still find him, I'll still find him, I'll still take him in, dead or alive. This guy's nothing new. I've seen people like him before. I've seen people worse then him before....Way worse. Dr. Doom, Venom, Symbiote infections, Norman Osborn, Deadpool, HYDRA, Red Skull, Von Strucker, and so many more. Fury jumped off of the Helicarrier and flew right down into the Pentagon. He walked into the elevator and went down to the room he was suppose to be in for this meeting. Fury walked into the room and found himself to be the last person there. At the desk was the head of the Navy, head of the Air Force, head of the Army, head of the Marine Corps, the Secretary of Defense, and the current President, Joe Biden. "Thank for for attending, Director...Oh shit what's that!?", screamed the president as he saw nerve gas coming in through the vents. Everyone started coughing and things started to go dim. Fury crawled over to grab a gas mask as fast as he could while holding his breath. Fury quickly put it on President Biden. Fury turned and realized that everyone else in the room was dead. Fury knew he would have to get a gas mask in just a matter of minutes or he'd give out. He pulled his needle pistol out of his holster, he fast walked out of the room and cealed the door shut. He turned a corner and walked down a hallway, and saw Nemesis standing at the very other end. To easy thought Fury. He qucikly fired 4 shots at Nemesis. The shots just bounced right off, that's when Fury realized...he was behind bullet proof glass. "It's the Pentagon, retard! There's bullet proof glass everywhere!", yelled Nemesis. An angry look lit up on Fury's face. On the other hand, a grin lit up on Nemesis's face. "Now if you look to your right, you will see the antidote for the nerve gas. Fury just stood their, staring at Nemesis. Waiting for him to do something. Thinking of if it was a trick and it wasn't the antidote. But it quickly came to Fury, Nemesis didn't want him dead immediately. This was the kind of sick f**ck who wanted to play a game. Who wanted to play around. To make the fun last. Fury picked up the needle and injected himself, allowing him to breath in the gas for some time. "Come and get me, cocksucker!", said Nemesis and then just jumped up and mysteriously disapeared. Gas continued to enter the Pentagon, soon it would cover every square inch and there would be no visibility. This guy clearly isn't stupid, he must have thermal vision to counter the lack of visibility the gas is causing. I'm gonna need thermal vision in order to take him out. As for going after him, he probably has a trap. Gonna need to lure him out, ''thought Fury. ''There should be some thermal goggles in the armory upstairs. It's possible Nemesis expected this. I'll need to be careful when I get up there. Fury ran straight o the elevator and went up to the next floor. Fury was ready to shoot Nemesis the minute the door opened. It opened, and Nemesis wasn't there. Fury walked over to the armory. Aw hell.... thought Fury as he saw Mitt Romney dead in the armory. "Yeah, I killed off the presidential election!", shouted Nemesis. He walked over to his body and checked for vital sings, his heart had stopped beating. It was clear from basic view that he was dead though, he had several gun shot wounds to the chest. Suddenly, 3 bullets hit the wall just inches away from Fury's face. Right as he said that, Fury immediately rolled over and took cover. "Why are you really doing this?", said Fury. Fury popped out of cover and fired off a few rounds at Nemesis with his MAC-10. "I'm Rich, and I'm bored", replied Nemesis. Fury popped out of cover one more time. Right as he came out he saw Nemesis's foot impacting his face and knocking him on the floor. "And the director of S.H.I.E.L.D goes down so quickly. Get up you f@* Get the f**ck up!" Nemesis kicked Fury right in the stomach. Right as he threw his kick at him, Fury grabbed his leg and pulled him right to the ground. Nemesis literally flipped backwards releasing Fury's grip and getting himself back up. Fury and Nemesis both jumped right up. Nemesis walked a couple feet back and raised his guard. "Not gonna go out like a complete pussy, haw, Fury? Well I'm gonna make you look like one!" Fury rew out his Needle gun, He drew out his laser knife cutting his gun right in half. Fury didn't even look down at it, he wasn't surprised by it at all. "Look at me I got me a lightsaber, douche bag!" He thrusted himself forward at Fury throwing a stab at him, Fury jumped to the right, grabbed the shoulder and wrist of his armed arm, and kicked him right in the stomach. Nemesis made a small turn of his wrist and with all of the force he had while under Fury's control, his stabbed the knife right into his arm. Fury released his grip and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back a few feet. "Ah, f**k!" shouted Fury. He pulled out his MAC-10, right before he could pull the trigger Nemesis ran around the corner. Fury stopped for a moment. Fury pulled the knife out of his arm, quick and clean. He then lit up a cigar, he inhaled, and exhaled the smoke looking up at the ceiling. Fury fast-walked out of the room holding his MAC-10 in a fire-ready position, suddenly Nemesis came out of nowhere, he shoved Fury's arm down, lowering the gun so it wouldn't hit him if fired. Then, holding his baton with the short end facing up, he upper-cutted Fury in the chin, almost breaking is jaw. A grin lit up on Nemesis's face, and Fury kept his mouth closed, keeping his cigar in. Nemesis came down on him, about to plunge the baton through Fury's eye. As his arm came down, he grabbed his wrist with his left hand, then with his right hand took the cigar out of his mouth and put it in Nemesis's eye. Nemesis got up and started walking backwards, "Ah f**ck, godamnit, you motherf**cking cockscuking prick!" shouted Nemesis. Fury jumped up, grabbed his face, and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. He then upper-cutted his jaw. Nemesis fell to the ground. "Did you really think you could finish this and whatever it was you planned? Did you really think you could beat me? Take on the entire U.S government when you're nothing more then a skilled terrorist? Take on me, a guy who has undergone some of the toughest training out there, and had this job for over 70 years?" "F**ck you! I will finish this! and you're going to die!" Nemesis got up and Fury quickly drew his KA-BAR and stabbed it right through his face as he got up. Fury turned the knife left to right, cutting out more and more. He then withdrew it, and Nemesis's body fell to the ground. Fury inhaled from his cigar, exhaled, and walked away. WINNER: '''Nick Fury. Expert's Opinion What ultimatily won the Battle for Fury was his years of combat experiance combined with with his training. While Nemisis wasa formidable opponent Fury has many times more the comabt experiance with out severly detrimental affects on his pysical preformace, do to his slowed aging. Nemsis for all his abilitys didn't stack up to Fury combined decades of skill and experiance. This combibed with nerves of steel and and Fury's abilty to cope with virtully any situation, carried him to victory over his opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Barracuda (by Thundrtri) Prologue "Gas-Pipe, what's the status of Dynaco?" Nemesis asks, sitting down in his elaborate white throne amongst his underground garage and tecnologies lab. "Sir, acording to the reports, Miami is at a record year in terms of electricity used. The company has been supplying the city with clean and cheap energy for the past two years," Gas-Pipe replies, looking up at Nemesis. "Yes, yes...What are the reaches of the power supply?" Nemesis says, sliding a small tray in front of him. "Dynaco supplies the entire city of Miami. Every building there is supplied by Dynaco energy," Gas-Pipe replies. Nemesis pours out a small, thin line of white powder on the tray from a tiny vile, "Well then, looks like we've got some work to do," he says, leaning down to the line. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Police Commissioner Albert Weston of Miami Florida looks up and down the rows of cells in Everglades Correctional Institue. "We really cleaned up the streets good James," he says, looking to his former partner James Veckers. "We sure did, crime is down seventeen percent in the last two years," James replies, taking a sip of his black roast coffee. "Better stay that way after I retire," Albert says, "Say, Lisa, could you grab me those files?" Albert asks, turning his attention to his young assistant. Lisa smiles and twirls a curl of her golden blonde hair and nods. She reaches into her leather bag and pulls out a purple case file and hands it to Albert with another shining smile. "Thankyou Lisa," Albert says, grabbing the folder and skimming through its yellowing pages. "Why don't you get yourself a drink or something," he continues, handing Lisa a folded 5 dollar bill as he continues to read. Lisa smiles, takes the bill, and walks away, her high heels clicking against the tile floor. "She sure is somethin you got there," James says, staring a little too far South on Lisa's body. "Eyes on the file," Albert says, "Hey, buddy?" he says, snapping in James' face. "What, huh?" James replies, turning to face Albert. "Please don't look at my assistant like that," Albert says. James takes a sip of his coffee and nods, "She sure is fine though." Albert frowns and hits the back of James' head with his open hand, "What'd I just say?" he says, chuckling a bit, "We've got work to do." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis looks upon his lot of about 20 custom, silver Audi R8s, "Are they all ready?" Nemesis asks, turning to Gentle-Joe and Gas-Pipe. Gas-Pipe nods, "Every single one." Nemesis turns to his henchmen, "Get me Dynaco on the phone." Gas-Pipe and Joe exchange glances, "Of course sir," Gentle-Joe says. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Sir, you have a phone call," the female receptionist of Dynaco industries says to Harry as he enters the building. "Send it up to my office," Harry says, walking to the elevator. "Sir, the man on the phone says it's urgent," the receptionist replies. Harry stops and sighs as he walks over to her desk. He looks down to a stack of buisness cards on her neatly organized desk that say: Deb Gallespi Receptionist 5 year member Dynaco power industries "Listen, Deb, you've been with us for four years now-" "Five years sir," Deb interjects. "What?" "I've been here five years," Deb continues, holding up 5 fingers. "Yes, yes, you've been with us for five years, you should know when something is urgent and when it isn't. It's probably just a nagging customer, put it on hold until I get to my office," Harry says. "Yes sir," Deb says. "Thankyou," Harry says, turning to walk to the elevator. Deb rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the phone, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put you on hold for a couple of minutes, sir." Harry presses a circular button on the elevator pad with a star on it. He slides a key into a small slot above it and the elevator doors close with a ding and jolts up. The elevator reaches Harry's office and slows to a stop. The doors ding once more and Harry steps out, "Hello?" he asks, walking into his rather penthouse-ish office. A glint of red hair flicks around the corner as his wife, Alice, enters the room. "Hey honey," she says, wrapping her young body around his much older body. A young man walks around the corner and waves. "Harry, always a pleasure," he says. "Nice to see you too Desmont," Harry replies, shaking Desmont's firm hand. Alice looks out to the view of the Miami bay from the wall of windows alongside the office. "Let's sit," she says, pointing to a very modern, black leather couch facing the windows. Desmont nods, "I'll grab the champagne," he says, walking up to a black mini fridge next to the couch with crystal wine glasses atop of it. "Hang on just a minute, I've got a call I must take," Harry says, walking past a mahogany desk in the middle of the room and up to a door. He opens it and slides in. Desmont sits down next to Alice. Alice stares at him and takes off her high heels, "You can't be serious?" he asks, "He's in the next room over." Alice scratches Desmont's cheek with her freshly painted, red nails, "That old f--k won't hear a thing," she says, leaning in to Desmont's lips. "No, Harry's my friend, he's like a father to me. I could never do that to him," Desmont says, pushing Alice away. Harry picks up the phone on his large, wooden desk and eases himself into the luxurious leather chair behind it, "Hello?," Harry asks. The voice crackles to life on the other end. "It's been a long wait," the voice says. "Yes, sorry Mister...ummm," Harry responds. "You can just calll me...Mister White," he says. "Well Mister White, why have you called?" Harry asks. "I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill the power," Mr. White says as he hangs up the phone. Harry drops the phone to the ground, his old body trembling as he grips his chest in pain, "ALICE, DESMONT!" Harry screams. Alice and Desmont stand and exhcange confused glances before bolting into Harry's office, "What is it dear?" Alice asks. "Call the police." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis smiles as he stands from his throne and sets the phone down on the sliding table, "Gas-Pipe, get one of the cars prepared," he says. Gas-Pipe nods and walks towards the garage. Nemesis eases back in his throne and sighs before sitting forward and draining out another thin line of white powder onto the table. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ END PROLOGUE Battle Harry sits down at a cheap table as the waiter at Miami Bay Cafe reads him the specials. "Thankyou," Harry says, looking around for his lunch partner. Suddenly, a tall figure, bulging with muscles, walks up to the table and eases into the chair. "Fo a rich man, yo couldn't of gotten a better f--king restraunt?" He says with a smile. "Nice to see you again Barracuda," Harry says, reching his hand out for a hand shake. Barracuda denies it and scratches at his dark, bald head, "The f--k yo need?" Barracuda says. Harry coughs and leans forward, "There is a man, he called last night speaking of...killing me," Harry says nervously. "Man...what the hell am I gonna do 'bout dat?" Barracuda asks. "Well isn't it obvious? I want you to kill him before he gets to me," Harry says, "Can you do that?" Barracuda lights a cigar and pulls it to his lips, "Sure, I can do 'at fo a brutha," he says before inhaling a puff of smoke and exhaling it towards Harry's face. Harry smiles as the waiter walks up, "Have you made your decisions?" he asks. '''The simulation for this battle was never completed. WINNER: BARRACUDA Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Barracuda won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Joker (Comics) (by Thundrtri) Coming soon. 'Winner: The Joker ' Expert's Opinion To be decided. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors